Brothers in Arms
by George Lucas Official
Summary: This get heated up when Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn camp out for the night...


Brothers in Arms

A story of fellowship

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since our three heroes left Rivendell and formed the fellowship. They had seen many perils, lost Gandalf, and most importantly, have even become separated from the Hobbits...and in turn the ring. It be no matter. They would soon reunite with them and bring an end to sauron's villainous uprising. They had been hiking for many hours, overhill and underhill, out of the frying pan and into the...you get the idea, when all of the sudden one of the heroic three, Gimli the dwarf, spoke:

"I'm not built for this sort of running!" He moaned through bated breath, "Should this strenuous gallivanting continue for much longer i believe I will drop dead due to cardiac arrest!" Aragorn, the leader of the pack (Being a sis het white male) stopped and looked back over his shoulder at the exhausted tiny man,

"Well…." he began with a playful smile, "I suppose me and Legolas could stop for a couple years, build a nice log cabin, have a few children and grow grey waiting for to catch up with us...or we could simply take your shit and leave our little problem behind us, with its short legs and ridiculously long beard and all." Upon delivering this final word Aragorn leant down and put his hands on his knees in a demeaning manner, "Or maybe you'd like to pick up your pace short stuff?" However, much to his surprise, his reprimanding was cut short when an absolutely livid Legolas strode over and kicked him in the jiggly jong,

"NO!" The elf roared as he helped up the expired Dwarf, "Can't you see how tired it is? Can we please just keep it for a little longer Aragorn!?" Aragorn, being unable to say no to his lil' pookie pie, rolled hi seyes and put on his most convincing faux smile, "Very wel! We will set up tents for the night then!" The three hooted and hollered, tents were very good indeed. Hours later, Gimli lay resting in his tent, dreaming of sugar plums and salted pork, when all of the sudden his dreams turned sour...he had a vision...of a fiery shape….the eye of Sauron. Reminded of their current hopeless situation, Gimli rose from his slumber only to fall into weeping. Tears coated his face and beard as he struggled through the emotional turmoil. His sobbing did not last however, for he felt a hand on his shoulder…

"Le-Legolas?" He asked the smiling elf as his smile widened, "Shouldn't….shouldn't you be back in your tent with Aragorn?" The elf looked to the side disinterestedly before looking back upon the dwarf,

"We all know me and Aragorn have been having some...problems…" The elf moved his strong hand from Gimli's shoulder, to his respective bearded cheek, "He doesn't...treat me like his princess anymore…I'm just another elf in the crowd to him...but you…" Legolas straddles Gimli and immediately felt his bulging trouser peck at his puckered elf anus through their garments, "You always looked up to me…" Gimli to this day, never quite understood that statement, being as previously stated, a dwarf, had no choice but to do so. Legolas had always stood at least a solid four feet over him...and yet here he was...on top of him. Just as Gimli's passion was about to take over, his reason brought him back,

"I can't fuck an elf!" He proclaimed proudly as he stared defiantly into Legolas' blue eyes. The elf, unphased, pushed Gimli to the floor and looked into his deep brown eyes, "How about a friend?" Gimli, never having had a friend before, purred with delight, "Eye...now I'd fuck a friend." and the games were on! Or should I say the pants were off? ;) Legolas slowly began to rub the shaft of Gimli's now exposed dwarven cock, it's thick veins pulsing under his soft touch. Each of the elf's strokes brought Gimli even closer to his climax, and sent ripples of pleasure throughout his tiny body. However, nothing even compared to when the elf wrapped his luscious lips around his sex. Gimli moaned intensely as the pleasure was magnified at least fifty fold. Legolas picked up his pace, working the shaft, head and of course licking the dwarf's three testicles. Just as Gimli thought it couldn't get any better, Legolas stopped and looked directly into his eyes,

"Gimli I need to to speak friend!" Gimli, knowing what the clever elf had in mind screamed like a banshee that had stubbed its toe, "MELLON!" as he said this, the very earth shook and the runes which surrounded Legolas' bleached asshole began to glow a ghastly blue. The elf convulsed, shuttered and finally howled as his anus opened to an immense radius. Gimli, without hesitation or remorse, charged his massive piccadilly straight into the elf, rupturing one of his lungs. Legolas screamed as blood poured from his mouth,

"Keep going!" the bleeding elf encouraged, "This must happen!" Gimli did and instructed and pounded the ever living hell out of legolas' pretty boy bum hole. It wasn't long however, till this vicious activity brought attention to itself.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed a furious Aragorn, clad in nothing but his bearskin g-string, "A thousand hells await you Gimli!" With the intensity of a million suns, Aragorn bore down on Gimli, beating him to a bloody pulp, while the naked Legolas screamed defiantly,

"Aragorn no! Please no!" Aragorn was about to deliver the final blow to the little cuck...that was until he got an idea…

"Legolas...come here...NOW." Legolas did as commanded and stood in front of Aragorn with his eyes shut, scared of what he could possibly have in store,

"Mellon." Spoke an exhausted Aragorn as Legolas' ass opened yet again, "Pay close attention Gimli son of Gloin...this is how you fuck an elf…" Aragorn inserted his massive phallus into the elf, but it's inconceivable size was too much, and slowly began to tear his anus.

"I AM ARAGORN RIGHTFUL KING OF MEN!" He announced to no applause as he thrusted faster and faster into the dying Legolas,

"Stop!" Gimli said as he shouted over the sound of legolas' blood splashing against the floor, "Can't you see you're hurting him!? You're hurting him! Stop it!" But the king of men is not so easily deterred, he continued his brutal onslaught, turning the elf's insides into something that resembled marinara sauce, pulverising his organs and decimating his muscle tissue. Gimli had no choice...He raised his axe above his head and brought it down unto Aragorn's penis, severing it entirely. Aragorn screamed before a flash of light consumed the room, since all of his power had been expired, Aragorn turned to stone and eventually crumbled into a pile of ash, as his unconvincing wig slowly fell like a feather and settled on top. Gimli cheered, he had done it! But when he looked down at the limp Legolas, he knew that all was not right. He was pale, more pale than usual and had taken a lot of damage from Aragorn's wrath.

"Legolas...my friend...wake up! Please!" Just as the Dwarf would have given up hope, Legolas awoke, "Ah...my friend you...you saved me! Thank you!" Gimli smiled and blushed,

"It was nothing...really" Gimli said modestly as he helped Legolas to his feet,

"Say…" Legolas began confidently, "Could you bring me a glass of water? I'm famished." Gimli laughed and ran out of the tent, "Sure thing lad! I'll be right back!" Legolas, now alone in the tent, looked out at Gimli in the distance, running towards the stream,

"The Fool…" He said aloud as he felt the cock wedge itself deeper and deeper inside,

"Long live the king…" 'Legolas' Looked into the mirror only to see the reflection of Aragorn looking back at him...transition...complete.

THE END?


End file.
